Kai Yokatsu
Kurisu Taizen is a legendary warrior who in the past was known as "The Prime Example of A Warrior". ''He is one of the four "''Mohan". '' Background Kurisu is known as the prime example of a warrior. He was born not as a Shinigami, nor a hollow. The species of what he is has remained a mystery over the course of history. His skill level is truly unknown, but it is rumored to be extremely high. It is also known that he is one of the four Mohan. Personality Kurisu was known as the prime role model for all warriors, shinigami and hollow alike. His strong moral and ethical code stopped him from fighting children. It also stopped him from fighting opponents who were unarmed, or on the verge of death. He is very calm and quiet, and kind to all opponents. Despite his high level of skill, he is not overly arrogent about his abilities. Despite this fact, he is confident in his abilites to the point of telling opponents they will lose. This is proven in his battle with seventh espada Nombre` when he informed him if he continued, he would die. Abilities Kurisu was well known as the prime example of all warriors for not only his conduct, but his abilities. He was able to effortlessley take down the seventh espada, with only his shikai. It is hinted that in his prime, he was powerful enough to fight on par with, if not possibly defeat Aizen. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Due to his advanced age, he has immense spiritual pressure. This was proven when he brought the seventh espada nombre to his knees through his spritual pressure. His age provides him experience in controlling his spiritual energy. '''Master Hand To Hand Combatant: '''Kurisu is well versed in the form of hand to hand combat, to the point of throwing his opponent across a large room. His physical strenth is powerful enough to deem him deadly. '''Master Swordsman Specialist: '''Kurisu's experience allows him to predict mst attacks, and counter effectivley. He has immense strength and presicion. He can block, as well attack with lethel precision. '''High Intellect: '''This is his most useful attribute, as seeing it grows with age. Unlike his strength that diminshes, he intellect has only grown over time. He can analyze a situation, and see the truth. His prudence is rivaled by Shunsui Kyoraku. He was able to dicern that the seventh espada Nombre, was far stronger than he let on. Zanpakutō Kenmei no Zentoku is Kurisu's legendary blade. It is far older then most Zanpakuto, if not one of the oldest. It is a standard katana with a crimson hilt, silver sheath, as well a purple gaurd. It's release command is, "Wisdom of ages past, come forth and disern the truth." *'Shikai': When it is activated, it splits into two seperate blades, but keeping the same design as before. Kurisu has a unique ability of perception in combination with his blade. ''Shikai Special Ability: Kenmei no Zentoku's ability is to percieve all around him, and to a certian extent his opponents. *'Shinri no Mitama: '''This allows Kurisu to manipulate his opponent's own idea of perception. He can interfere with thier senses, but also thier morals and ethics. Such as he can convince them that thier own life is wasted and they have no reason to live. While this is attack is useful, it is limited to what Kurisu plans to do. 'Bankai: Daifu Kenmei no Zentoku ''' Daifu Kenmei no Zentoku is the strongest of the four Zentoku blades. The name of Father suits it well for the reason of it uses the four Zentoku blades. The two blades barely change at all, save for a hook in the two blades at a 75 degree angle. Bankai Special Abilty:. Category:Itachisharkak